


This Love Will Be My Everything

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir has always had a crush on his best friend Duro’s older brother Agron. Not believing he would ever have a chance with the man, he pushes his crush to the back of his mind.</p><p>Then one night at a club Nasir sees Agron with his ex, drawing closer he can see that Agron is desperately trying to get rid of the ex but with no luck. Nasir also sees why and realizes for the first time that Agron has a submissive streak and faced with his old Dom is struggling to remain strong.</p><p>In a moment of madness Nasir steps in as Agron's new Dom to help is friend and forces both men to look at each other in a new light. After all, when the world's biggest puppy turns to you with big green eyes and asks you to spank him Nasir can’t quite think of a reason to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Will Be My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For [slone-karu's](http://slone-karu.livejournal.com/2888.html#cutid1) May 13, 2012 pompt. Title from [Love Song Requiem ](http://www.playlist.com/g/#/search/Love%20Song%20Requiem)by Trading Yesterday.

~*~

"Wait for me!" Nasir yells after Duro and Agron. They are running ahead of him too fast. He is short and has a tiny stature for his age even if he is only a year younger than Duro. They became best friends the afternoon that Nasir's family moved in next door and have been inseparable ever since.

Nasir yelps when he twists his foot on an exposed root and tumbles to the plush forest floor. Duro is laughing when he looks back but stops when he sees his friend fall. "Agron!" he yells for his older brother as he turns back in a panic, running back to check on Nasir.

Nasir is smudged with dirt and dried leaves and twigs. He rocks back and forth on the ground holding his foot trying very hard not to cry.

"Nasir?" Duro pants, skidding to a halt in front of him.

Nasir won't look at his friend. He's ashamed at the tears that are falling down unchecked. It hurts but he is a big boy now and big boys don't cry like girls do.

Agron shows up and sits behind Nasir, wrapping himself around the back of him. "Let me see," he says.

Nasir's bottom lip protrudes farther and he shakes his head; his dark waves bouncing back and forth.

"Hey," Agron says, gently grabbing Nasir's chin. "I gotcha, Little Man," he says, thumbing away the tears from Nasir's cheeks.

Nasir looks up at warm, sparkling green eyes and see's Agron's dimpled grin. He smiles a small, toothless grin back at Agron, lets him look at his ankle, and lets Agron give him a piggyback ride back to their house. Much later, when Nasir learns and begins to understand about men and women, sex, lust and love, he will realize this was the moment he fell in love with his best friend's older brother.

~*~

Nasir is sitting at the noisy club watching Chandra dance with random men. Donar has allowed her some freedom tonight to go out with her oldest friend. She knows her boundaries. Nasir knows she loves the attention and the flirting, but she never follows through. Donar is her master and she will submit to only him. Nasir is still uneasy with their relationship, being worried for his friend in the beginning, but he has researched the dynamics of a dom/sub relationship for his thesis, which he is what he decided on after Chandra had met Donar and they allowed him to view their sessions. And so he sits and watches Chandra play her part for the evening.

Something catches his eye in the corner of the club, someone he recognizes. Agron? And his ex, Ilithyia. Great. She's a sadistic bitch. He never understood what Agron saw in her …

Ilithyia is displaying a strange mixture of seductress and possessed fishwife. Agron seems to be resolutely standing his ground, but he hangs his head, flinches, and seems to cower before the Ice Queen.

… in submission. Oh. _Ooooh_.

Nasir has been crushing on Agron for as long as he can remember, from the time they were children, but honestly, he didn't stand a chance. Agron was the star of whatever sport of the season it was and prom king in high school. Nasir was in the science club and chess club; he worked in the library with crotchety old Lucius for Christ's sake. Agron never made him feel the outcast that he truly was. He was always friendly and outgoing with his younger brother's best friend. Thus, the crush …, the smile …, the dimples …, and the sparkling eyes that just … crap. _Now is not the time Nasir_.

Nasir can tell that Agron is uncomfortable based on the set of his shoulders and his jaw, but still Agron just stands there flinching when Ilithyia strokes his broad chest and pinches him. Nasir starts to move closer and he can hear their conversation.

"No Ilithyia, it's over. I told you … I … I don't want this anymore … it was fun … for a time,"

"Fun! It's not about what you want you little cunt; it's about what I tell you, you want," she hisses, roughly grabbing his cock through his jeans and squeezing.

Agron whimpers.

"Agron," Nasir says in a sharp, clear voice, startling his friend. Agron squeaks. Nasir stares pointedly at Ilithyia's hand. "I'm sure there's a reason you're touching my boy so inappropriately," he hisses, moving to stand in her space.

"Your boy," she demands icily.

Nasir wraps his fingers around her delicate wrist and squeezes. "Yes. My boy," he snarls. She whimpers her apologies and scurries off somewhere.

"N-Nasir?" Agron questions fearfully beside him.

Nasir turns and wraps his hand around the back of Agron's neck and squeezes. Agron stifles a whimper and sags limply against one of his oldest friends. "I-I can explain …"

Nasir presses their foreheads together. "There is nothing to explain," he says, squeezing reassuringly again and stroking his thumb at the base of Agron's hairline soothingly. Agron trembles and sighs quietly in relief. "Go to my car and wait for me," he instructs Agron.

Agron nods submissively and replies softly, "Yes, sir," before he leaves.

He finds Chandra and escorts her out to her car. He kisses her on the cheek and watches as she leaves to return to Donar. He turns and sees Agron standing next to the passenger side door. He approaches and stands within arm’s length; close but not too close. "No one else knows, do they Agron?" he asks softly.

Agron shakes his head no in response.

"Is this something that you want, Agron?"

He nods in response.

"With me?" Nasir clarifies. "Will I be enough?" he worries softly.

Agron's large frame crumples to the ground, wrapping his arms around Nasir's much smaller frame. He trembles, pressing his tear stained face into Nasir's chest.

"Shhh," Nasir soothes, carding his fingers gently through Agron's thick brown locks. "I've got you, Agron. I'll take care of you," he promises.

~*~

Agron is twitchy as he watches the city fly by out of Nasir's passenger side window. Nasir watches him out of the corner of his eye but says nothing. "Well, aren’t you going to say something?" Agron demands heatedly.

"There's nothing to say, Agron," Nasir replies. "You are in need of a Dom and I'm offering if you would like to accept," he says off-handedly.

Agron winces at Nasir's blunt characterization of the situation. "No one knows, you know," he informs Nasir petulantly.

"You've already said," Nasir says dryly. "Would you rather I not help you?" he asks, turning into the garage of his apartment complex. He pulls into his parking space, turns off the car, sits, and waits for Agron's answer.

"I don't know," he finally replies. "I mean if they …" he tries to explain daring to glance at Nasir.

"They won't learn about it from me. I want to help you with this, Agron, if you'll let me. If not, I understand and can help you find someone that would be able to give you what you need," he continues to explain.

Agron gapes at his childhood friend. "How the hell do you even know about …"

Nasir smiles that small little smile of his and looks bashfully away. He then turns back and instructs Agron, "Kiss me."

"Nasir … I don't think ….," Agron backpedals nervously.

Nasir's eyes narrow to a glare. "It's a simple task, Agron. Either you can …"

Whatever he was going to say is swallowed by Agron as he surges forward, pressing his lips to Nasir’s, one hand palming his cheek. Nasir presses forward. A low growl emanates from the back of his throat as he climbs over the console and straddles Agron's lap in the passenger seat. He reaches down, pulls the lever and the seat falls backwards. Agron whimpers his name when Nasir turns his attention to Agron's jaw and neck. He palms Agron's throbbing erection that is pressing insistently along his thigh. "When was the last time you came?"

Agron winces and shudders. "She wouldn't let me come," he says quietly, turning his face away in shame.

Nasir sits back and stares at him. "You broke up with her six months ago," he says. "You dated her for over a year," he continues. Agron blushes a darker red. He grabs Agron's chin and forces him to look at him. "I asked you a question," he says sharply.

Agron bites his lip and his eyes water. "Almost three years," he whispers.

Nasir leans forward and attacks Agron's neck with biting kisses and he grinds his hips down on Agron's aching cock.

"Oh fuck," Agron cries, digging his fingers into Nasir’s long, dark hair before grabbing his ass and pulling him harder against his erection. Nasir reaches and grabs for Agron's hands. He sits up and pins Agron's wrists to his chest in a hard grip as he twists and grinds his hips making Agron whine. Both of them breathing heavy and the windows of Nasir's car steam up. Agron presses his head back against the headrest and cries out Nasir's name, biting his lip.

Nasir leans forward, runs his tongue across Agron's bruised lip, and breathes, "Come," against Agron's panting mouth. Agron arches into a choked groan, eyes glazed and he comes hard in his pants, the wetness spreads and the smell of sex hangs thickly in Nasir's car. Nasir hums and peppers kisses gently against Agron's sweating face and neck. He reaches over and pulls his keys from the ignition, opens the passenger door, climbs off of Agron's limp, prone form and helps him out of the car before he locks it with a click of the security button. He struggles under Agron's bulk to get him to the elevator.

"Nasir?" Agron mumbles in a daze.

Nasir grunts an acknowledgement.

"You made me come in my pants," he grouses as the elevator arrives. "This is gross," he mutters.

Nasir pushes him up against the wall of the elevator. "Don't worry," he says, pushing the button for his floor. "I'll take care of you, my sweet boy," Nasir tells him affectionately carding his fingers through Agron's hair.

Agron murmurs acceptance as he nuzzles into Nasir's palm.

In Nasir's apartment, they are standing in front of his shower that he has turned on. He is meticulously undressing a complacent Agron. When he is finished, he steers them both into the running shower and he begins to wash Agron. Agron watches Nasir and finally asks, "Nasir? What're you doing?"

"Washing you," is Nasir's quick reply. When Agron asks why, Nasir simply states, "Because you're my boy now. It's my responsibility to take care of you."

Agron blushes but a soft smile dimples his cheeks when Nasir instructs him to his knees so Nasir can wash his hair.

When Nasir is done, Agron asks if he can wash Nasir. Nasir blinks at Agron but dumbly hands over the soap and sponge. Agron washes him from head to toe, soft, efficient strokes as Nasir had done for him. He reaches for the shampoo and begins washing Nasir's long, dark locks. Nasir murmurs happily as Agron's strong fingers massage his scalp and leans his head back to rinse it clean. Agron runs a finger up Nasir's still erect cock. "May I?" he asks, looking up at Nasir who gasps and nods.

Agron sits down on the bottom of the shower stall with Nasir standing over him. He licks and kisses Nasir's hardness while he strokes him. He licks around the tip and swallows down as far as he can, working the rest with his hand.

"Oh God, Agron," Nasir moans, throwing his head back and arching into the tight suction. He is careful not to jerk his hips no matter how badly he wants to. Agron bobs his head up and down, taking more and more of Nasir into this mouth and down his throat. All that can be heard is Nasir's frantic panting and the slick sounds of Agron's mouth working him over the patter of the shower raining down on them. Agron swallows deeply and Nasir yells, grabbing Agron's head but quickly lets go. Agron grabs Nasir's wrist and pushes the hand back against his head.

Agron reaches around grabbing Nasir's firm round cheeks and pulls him close, sucking hard. Nasir groans and begins to slowly fuck Agron's face. Agron maneuvers his fingers down along Nasir's balls, caressing and fondling, moving farther back. He bobs his head faster as he taps Nasir's opening. "Oh fuck," Nasir cries, falling forward, one hand hitting the cool tile while the other tightens its hold on Agron's hair. Agron moans. "Agron … I'm gonna …" he groans breathlessly and pulls on Agron's head. This just encourages Agron to suck even harder making Nasir buck into the warm wetness. Agron's finger moves farther back and taps at Nasir's opening. Nasir is lost in the sensations and fucks Agron's face while Agron rubs earnestly at Nasir's hole until Nasir yells through his orgasm as it pumps into Agron's eager mouth. Agron happily hums and swallows before he pulls off and absently places kisses up Nasir's chest before he nuzzles into the crook of his oldest friend's neck. Nasir pets and strokes the back of Agron's head as he murmurs encouraging, soothing sounds into his hair.

~*~

Nasir is working on his thesis when there is a knock at his door early one evening. Agron is going to be coming over for dinner, but he is not due until a little later on. He opens the door to find a frustrated Agron standing in his doorway. His tie is askew, one shirttail is hanging out, there is a dirt smudge on his right cheek, and his normally stylish hair is in disarray as if he repeatedly tugged his finger through it in agitation.

"Agron? Are you all right?" he asks in concern, stepping back to let him in.

Agron paces back and forth, pulling his hands and shaking them out. "I've just really had a bad day," he mutters. He finally stops pacing and marches over to stand in front of Nasir. Agron's head his bowed and he kneels in front of Nasir, "I – I need," he tries to explain, biting his bottom lip.

Nasir cards his fingers gently back through Agron's hair. Agron shivers and relaxes immediately. "Tell me what you need, my sweet boy," Nasir murmurs.

"I need to be spanked," he whispers. He dares an uncertain glance up at Nasir.

Nasir nods and walks around him towards the couch. "Undress," he instructs Agron. Nasir sits and makes himself comfortable in the middle of the couch. Agron struggles with his clothes and kicks off his shoes. "Completely," Nasir says. Agron stands in front of him, towering in his nakedness. Nasir is completely clothed. He is wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. His hair is tied back as it normally is and he regards Agron behind his stylish glasses. He reaches for Agron's hand and Agron places it in his trustingly. He is maneuvered so that he is draped over Nasir's lap face first.

The first strike jars Agron and he bites his lip to stifle his groan. "You may cry out if you need to Agron," Nasir tells him.

One, two, three … the strikes continue. Nasir's hand steadily strikes Agron's backside. The sting is delicious. Each blow zings through his system. Fifteen, sixteen … the pain is starting, but it is no less gorgeous. Agron's cock hardened at Nasir's first command. Now he rubs against Nasir's thigh seeking relief as he pushes back into the torment.

Nasir is well aware of what Agron is doing, trying to get off by humping his leg. He stops suddenly and Agron whines. Nasir pinches one of the red, tender cheeks hard. Agron jumps and yelps in pain and Nasir admonishes him. "Should I call you my little puppy then, Agron? Too busy humping my leg to learn your lesson boy?"

Agron whimpers and begins to cry silently.

"There, there, my sweet boy," Nasir coos, gently rubbing the abused skin.

"Please sir, I'm sorry …" Agron sniffles.

Nasir resumes his steady stream of spanks and instructs Agron to tell him why he needed to be spanked. Agron reveals the bad day he had had, the lack of focus, the lost deal, the awful meeting with his boss, he had even gotten a flat tire on the way to Nasir's. All he could think of was getting to him and that Nasir would make it better. He was so sorry he was a bad boy. He finishes his tale weeping openly and unashamedly against Nasir's thigh as he thanks him for taking care of him. At this point, Nasir is gently rubbing Agron's bright red, throbbing bottom with one hand. He cards his fingers gently through Agron's sweaty locks and tells him to come. Agron explodes against Nasir's leg in response.

Nasir lays Agron down on his side, goes to put on his sleep pants, and gets a wet and dry cloth to clean off Agron. Agron sighs contently from his spot on the couch. He watches Nasir move around his apartment finishing dinner from the warmth and safety of the blanket Nasir draped over him.

Nasir sets a place at the dinner table and places a large floor pillow next to his chair. He calls Agron who rises and walks to stand next to where Nasir is sitting. Nasir points to the pillow and Agron kneels next to him. Nasir pats his thigh and Agron lays his head there. Nasir absently cards his fingers through Agron's hair and feeds him from his plate while he reviews the changes to his thesis. Agron sighs happily from his spot as he chews the bits of steak Nasir feeds to him.

~*~

Nasir lets Agron into his apartment after they make their way back from the video store. He is talking about … something. Nasir is not quite sure what since he has been mesmerized by his boy's ass in those jeans for the last 3 blocks of their walk back. He grabs Agron's elbow, yanking him back and pressing him against the wall to plunder his mouth. Agron flails helplessly, the bag full of DVDs flying aimlessly hitting the wall beside him with a thud and sliding forgotten to the floor. Agron grips Nasir's hips tightly as he doesn't know what to do with his hands. His brain short-circuits and he melts into Nasir's smaller frame.

Nasir pulls back, nibbling and sucking on Agron's bottom lip. "Jesus your mouth," he mutters, plunging back in for another taste. Agron whimpers and moans, allowing Nasir to control the kiss. "I want that mouth wrapped around my cock before we're through," he growls, pulling Agron's head down to look him in the eye.

"Yes, sir," Agron whispers hoarsely, dropping to his knees. His hands shake as he works on the buckle and zipper of Nasir's jeans. He bites his lip in concentration of his task. He peels the fabric back to reveal the tented fabric of Nasir's cotton boxers. Agron nuzzles and breathes in deeply; salty musky heat. He kisses him through the fabric causing Nasir's hips to jerk slightly. Agron carefully works Nasir's jeans down pulling his cock gently free from his boxers.

Agron's mouth waters as he stares at Nasir's cock, big and thick. He leans forward and gently licks the head. A pearl of pre-come forms and Agron leans in again, tentatively tasting with tiny kitten licks as he hums eagerly taking the tip and suckling while his hand strokes the base.

Overhead, Nasir is dying. _So sweet, so submissive_. "Fuck," he whispers. "Take more in, Agron. That's it. Run your tongue along the … Oh God! Sweet Jesus!" he exclaims bracing his hands on the facing wall. "Such a good boy you are. Just a little more?" he pants, bracing himself with one hand as the other pats Agron on the head, stroking and running his fingers through his thick waves, gripping tighter as he starts slowly fucking his face.

Trusting green eyes stare at him as they water while he slightly gags as Nasir's cock hits the back of his throat. Agron swallow on reflex and Nasir groans around the sensation.

"Look at you taking it, begging for it. You're a natural born cocksucker, aren't you my sweet boy, so pretty down there. Begging for it but you can't because you're full of my big cock, aren't you, sweet baby?"

Agron is overcome. His hands knead and grip Nasir's buttocks pushing and pulling faster. _So good …. please_ , Agron thinks to himself.

"Agron, pull off," Nasir snaps. This causes Agron to whine and plead with his eyes. "Wanna come on your pretty face. Make you all dirty."

Agron pulls off with a husky whine. "Yes sir."

This sends Nasir over the edge and he comes in thick jets all over Agron. The first warm splatter triggers Agron's orgasm, coming blindly and untouched in his pants with Nasir's come dripping down his face and chin. Nasir pulls an unresisting Agron to his feet; he licks his come off Agron's blissed-out face. He pushes some into Agron's mouth, which he eagerly suckles from Nasir's talented tongue.

Nasir toes his shoes off while working himself out of his pants as he leads them to his bedroom. Agron continues kissing and touching Nasir where he can reach. "Lose the shirts," Nasir murmurs to Agron between kisses. Agron yanks of his over shirt off without removing his mouth from Nasir's neck that he has been sucking on greedily. Agron leans back while Nasir keeps pushing them towards the bedroom. He pulls his T-shirt off, chucking it haphazardly over Nasir's shoulder.

The bed hits the back of Agron's knees and he sits back. Nasir crawls into his lap, wrapping himself around Agron and sucking on his tongue. Agron scoots back up the bed with Nasir still in his lap. He settles against the headboard and Nasir's hands move down to work on getting Agron's jeans off. Nasir kisses and licks his way down Agron's chest, biting his nipples along the way. Agron arched at the sensation. His hand moves down to cup Agron's hardness through his come-stained jeans.

"Dirty boy made a mess that I need to clean."

Agron keens and arches into Nasir's hand grasping for purchase on the comforter. "Please."

Nasir makes quick work of Agron's clothes and the remainder of his own clothes. Nasir licks Agron clean, adoring how responsive and sensitive he is. He takes his time laving and sucking Agron's balls individually and together. He moves farther down, pushing Agron's legs up and back. "Grab the headboard," Nasir instructs. He nuzzles Agron's perineum and moves down to lick his little pink hole. _It's so pretty how it winks at me_.

"Sir?" Agron squeaks before he groans planting his feet on either side of Nasir and pushing back into the slippery caress. Nasir works his finger in beside his tongue, sucking and slurping as he pulls his mouth away, just fingering Agron. He crooks his finger finding the spongy treasure within and Agron arches beautifully as he wails, hanging desperately from his grip on the headboard. Nasir surges forward kissing Agron soundly as he rummages through his nightstand.

 _Dirty. Nasty. I should be disgusted,_ Agron thinks as he chased his taste in Nasir's mouth. _I just want more_. "Oh God!" Agron pants against Nasir's lips.

"Wanna fuck you, my sweet boy, can I?" Nasir breathes as Agron feels two of Nasir's cool, slippery fingers enter him and scissor.

"Yes! Please, sir! Too much. I-, I want …" Agron begs prettily.

"What, my sweet?" Nasir purrs as he slicks himself up after putting on a condom and taps Agron's tight little hole with his throbbing cock. "What do you want?"

Agron bites anxiously at his spit-slick, abused bottom lip, "You," he whispers shyly but urgently. Nasir growls, surging forward, slamming into Agron who screams and arches away from the pain.

Tears stream into his sweaty hairline as Agron whimpers and shakes, coming back to himself. Nasir is in him and all around him, rigidly holding himself still. He is kissing and murmuring apologies all over Agron's face.

"Why didn't you tell me you've never done this before, my sweet boy?"

Agron sniffles pitifully but says nothing and Nasir gently brushes his tears away. "We'll stop," he says as he starts to move out of Agron.

"No!" Agron cries, tightening his legs around Nasir's waist and clinging to his shoulders. "It's not so bad now," he sniffles again.

"I don't want you hurt," Nasir admonishes.

"Please," Agron whimpers as he shifts his hips, pulling Nasir back into him with a gasp and shudder. "Want you to," Agron breathes as he kisses and nibbles Nasir's jaw and neck.

Nasir's arms shake as he stubbornly holds his position. "Agron," he hisses through his teeth.

"Please, sir. I want you to," Agron says, pleading with his eyes and his body. Agron's inner muscles ripple and grasp Nasir tightly causing him to groan and thrust in at an angle. Agron howls and arches into Nasir grabbing the headboard for leverage.

"If it hurts, tell me. I'll stop," Nasir pants.

"Um-hmm, yup … yeah, okay," Agron babbles. "Could you just do that again?"

Nasir changes his position and sits back on his knees pulling Agron to him. Agron arches beautifully into the position as he rides Nasir's cock while pushing and pulling himself against the slates in the headboard.

Nasir holds Agron by his lower back anchoring him as his other hand strokes up and down his rippling muscles. He stops to twist and pinch the tightly pebbled nipples. "You're such a good boy for me, Agron. The things I want to do to you."

"Anything, sir. Anything you want, just please don't stop. Oh God! I'm gonna …" Agron whines.

"No, you're not!" Nasir snaps as he tightly grabs the base of Agron's penis.

"Noooo," Agron wails. "Please, sir. I've gotta. Need to…. please," he pants.

"Not until I say, understand?" Nasir orders. Agron's eyes water as he bites his lip and nods in concentration. "Good boy," Nasir praises as he traces his fingertip around the head of Agron's weeping cock; throbbing, red, angry and desperate for relief. He shifts again, moving Agron's legs over his shoulders and pounds erratically into Agron's abused hole.

Agron starts babbling incoherently again … _So, good, oh fuck, please sir, let me come, please, yes, God, don't stop_ … his bottom lip has split from biting it so harshly trying not to come.

Nasir leans forward and soothes the wound with his tongue. "Such a good boy for me, that's it beg for it," he pants harshly. "Come for me, my sweet boy," Agron's world is consumed in a white-hot blaze before he blacks out.

Nasir watches Agron sleep. He is stretched out on his stomach. The sheet is carelessly draped over him, as it is Nasir. He is running his fingers lightly up and down Agron's back. The moonlight highlights his strong, wide shoulders. He knows when Agron wakes by the change in his breathing. He leans over and presses a kiss to Agron's sleep-warmed skin. "I love you Agron," he says quietly near his ear. "I think I always have. When we were younger, I thought it was a crush and that it would go away, but it never did. Thank you for allowing me to give you what you need. My only fear is that I'll not be enough."

Agron lifts himself up onto his elbows and watches Nasir. "I love you too, Nasir. You are one of my oldest and dearest friends. There is no one I trust more in this life, except maybe Duro. You … you're – you've become my everything … you're _my_ Little Man."

~*~

Six months later, Nasir has made Agron dinner one night, and they are staying in, watching TV and snuggling on the couch. Nasir reaches into the drawer of the end table and removes a black box that he hands to Agron.

"Nasir? What's this? I-I didn't get you …" Agron babbles in uncertainty.

Nasir smiles fondly and caresses his cheek, "Just open it," he says.

Agron opens the box. Resting in white tissue paper is a black leather choker with a silver clasp.

"Wow, Nasir, I can't …" Agron says quietly as he looks closely at it. Hanging near the silver clasp is a tiny silver medallion. Agron read the inscription, "N". He looks at Nasir with wide green eyes.

"Do you understand what I'm asking Agron?" Nasir asks him to which Agron nods yes. "What's your answer then?"

Agron hands the choker to Nasir and turns his back to him so Nasir could put it on.

Nasir caresses and fingers the choker against Agron's skin causing him to shudder. "There's my sweet boy," Nasir murmurs as he softly kisses Agron's neck at the choker.

~*~


End file.
